


i want you to feel me

by mediwitch3



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Getting Together, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediwitch3/pseuds/mediwitch3
Summary: Buck's leg hurts. Eddie fixes it.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 460





	i want you to feel me

**Author's Note:**

> I am a lesbian who has never interacted w a penis so please ignore inaccuracies.

“You’ve been limping all day.”

“I have not,” Buck says, limping towards the couch. Eddie glares at him.

“You’re doing it right now,” he insists, following him over. Buck sighs, sitting heavily and looking at Eddie beseechingly.

“I’m fine, Eddie,” he says, “it’s just been a long day.”

“You’re in pain,” Eddie murmurs, sitting on the coffee table in front of him, “let me help you.”

Buck snorts. “What can you do that I can’t?”

Eddie looks at him carefully for a moment, then stands again. “Come lay on the bed.”

“Man, _what_?” Buck whines. “I just sat down.”

“My house, my rules, Buckley,” Eddie reaches a hand out to tug him up, “get a move on.”

Buck grumbles but lets Eddie manoeuvre him through the house to Eddie’s bedroom. Eddie gives him a little shove, and Buck loses his balance, landing on the bed with a slight bounce.

“What’re we doing here, Eddie?” Buck complains, shimmying around so his whole body is on the bed. Eddie rolls his eyes, grabbing Buck by the ankles and man-handling him until he’s on his stomach. Buck feels the bed dip as Eddie climbs up next to him.

“Where does it hurt?” Eddie asks, ignoring Buck’s question. Buck jolts as he feels Eddie’s hands on the back of his knees, suddenly realising what’s about to happen.

“Eddie, you don’t have to—” he pushes himself up, trying to move away, but Eddie’s hands just land themselves on his shoulders, forcing him back down onto the bed.

“Buck, for the love of god, just let me help you,” Eddie hisses.

Buck feels himself flushing from head to toe, Eddie’s body a long, hot line against his back. He twitches in his pants, closes his eyes in mortification, Eddie’s hands like brands through his thin t shirt.

“Eddie, really, you don’t have to do this,” he tries. He can feel the growl Eddie makes rumbling through his own chest, and he has to fight to keep his hips still.

“If you won’t tell me where it hurts, I’m just gonna have to make my best guess,” Eddie tells him, moving back down to his legs. His back is cool without Eddie pressed against it, a moment of relief before Eddie’s hands dig into his thighs. 

Buck bites hard on his lip to keep in the noise his mouth threatens to expel at the sensation. Eddie moves his hand to massage his bad leg, fingers clenching and rolling the muscles through his shorts. Buck squeezes his eyes shut, breathes carefully through his nose, tries to ignore the way his cock is stirring hopefully against his thigh.

“You might have to take these off,” Eddie murmurs, “I can’t feel what I’m doing through the fabric.”

“Eddie—”

“Buck, just do it. Don’t make it weird.”

He can feel Eddie tugging his shorts off from the bottom, and lifts his hips obediently so they slide down his legs. He kinda feels like this is already weird, given the way his hard-on is digging into the bed beneath him, but he’s not gonna say that.

Left in his boxer briefs, Buck knows it’s only a matter of time before his problem is extremely evident. Goosebumps break out on his skin as Eddie goes back to massaging his leg, this time his hand on Buck’s bare skin. His hands are creeping up towards the hemline of his briefs at the bottom of Buck’s ass, and Buck is really struggling to stay still.

“God, you’re tense,” Eddie mutters.

He pushes particularly hard into the tendon next to Buck’s sciatic nerve and Buck’s breath leaves him suddenly in a sound suspiciously like a moan.

“Is that good?” Eddie asks. Buck clenches his fists.

“Yea that’s—” he cuts off to groan as Eddie’s thumb digs into the same spot again. He can’t help the way his hips grind down into the bed, sending a jolt of something hot through his belly.

“I’m gonna move a little higher okay?” Eddie’s fingers follow the tendon up into the meat of his ass, and Buck grunts a little. Despite his previous protests, if Eddie stops now, Buck might cry.

Eddie digs hard, Buck’s nerves singing under his ministrations. He feels kinda lightheaded, realises he’s had his eyes clenched shut for the better part of this massage and opens them to try and get some clarity.

His whole back is taught with the way he’s struggling to stay still and not grind into the mattress, and he can feel embarrassment, hot and cloying, crawling its way up his throat.

Eddie digs the heel of his hand into the meat of Buck’s ass, the motion pulling the cheek apart slightly, and Buck grunts out a “huh” at the sensation. He feels exposed, and too hot under his shirt, but he’s extremely grateful to still be wearing underwear.

Eddie does it again, and Buck swallows hard around the moan trying to escape him as his hole clenches involuntarily around nothing. He’s thought a lot about how it would feel to have Eddie’s hands on him, but this is a whole different league. He’s flushed and sweaty, and he cannot understand how Eddie hasn’t noticed yet.

Eddie moves his hands to the dimples that frame Buck’s spine, rubbing tiny circles into his skin where he’s rucked up Buck’s t shirt. Buck uncurls the fingers of his right hand, flexes them to get some blood flow back, then grabs a fist full of the sheets underneath him, trying to anchor himself.

He can’t help the way he’s started twisting his hips in tiny circles, trying to get some friction where he’s desperately hard against the bed. He can feel how wet his underwear is against his skin, sticky against the head of his leaking cock.

“Buck,” Eddie’s voice is loud in the silence of the room, “if you turn over I can get the joint of your hip.”

Buck shakes his head, his hips still moving very slightly. Eddie pats his side, shifting backwards to give him room to turn over.

“No, I’m good, Eddie,” he says, his voice sounding a little wrecked to his own ears, raspy and an octave higher than normal, “I feel way better, I’m good now.”

“Buck,” Eddie commands, and Buck shivers, “roll over.”

Buck releases a tiny groan, breathy and a little embarrassing, and does as he’s told. Once he’s on his back, he folds his hands onto his stomach and stares resolutely at the ceiling, knowing his cock is making a proud tent in his briefs and will not be easily ignored. His whole face is on fire, his heart pounding loudly behind his ribs and in his throat.

Eddie doesn’t say anything for a moment. Then, to Buck’s surprise, presses his fingers into the joint of his left hip, inches from his erection. Buck can’t help the whine he makes, his legs spreading farther apart and his hands reaching up to fist the pillows by his head. His eyes close once more, and Eddie continues to press against his hip, massing the tension out of it carefully.

“I think you should take these off,” Eddie finally murmurs, plucking at the hem of his briefs, “it’ll make it easier to do what I need to do.”

“Eddie,” Buck whines, “don’t make me do that.”

“Do you trust me?” Eddie asks. Buck opens his eyes to peer down at Eddie. He looks more composed than Buck feels, but when Buck lets his eyes travel further, he can see that Eddie’s pants are straining around his own erection.

Buck bites his lip, his head foggy with want, and reaches down to carefully pull his briefs off his hips. His cock springs out of his underwear, slapping wetly against his belly with the momentum. Eddie helps him remove his briefs entirely, tosses them somewhere on the floor.

He licks his lips, making eye contact with Buck, before leaning forward to press his whole face into Buck’s groin. He groans, inhaling loudly, before his tongue darts out to taste the base of Buck’s cock.

Buck feels like he’s floating, his t shirt sticking to his chest, Eddie’s face pressed between his legs. He whimpers as Eddie takes the head of his cock into his mouth, humming and sending shocks through Buck’s body. He thinks he might be hyperventilating, sucking breaths in heavily and incapable of keeping his eyes open as heat engulfs him.

He rolls his hips as Eddie bobs his head, one hand reaching down to roll Buck’s balls, the other rubbing over his asshole. The air punches out of Buck’a lungs in a truly embarrassing sound when Eddie breeches him with the tip of his thumb.

“Eddie, I can’t—” he struggles, reaching down to grab Eddie’s head with clumsy hands. Eddie just hums, pressing in a little deeper with his dry finger as he swallows around Buck’s cock.

He can feel his orgasm building, and he struggles under the feeling, his lungs burning and his eyes clenched tight. He makes another aborted attempt at words, his fingers gripped tight in Eddie’s hair, then rolls his hips once more and spills into Eddie’s mouth.

He feels a little like he’s drowning when he opens his eyes again, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, and watches as Eddie pulls off Buck’s cock with a wet pop. Eddie doesn’t pause, reaching down a little frantically to pull his pants and underwear down around his hips to free his own straining erection, red and hard in his hand.

He strips himself fast, his face as flushed and sweaty as Buck’s probably is, and he hastily pushes up Buck’s t shirt as he squeezes hard around his cock and comes all over Buck’s groin and belly. Buck’s cock gives a feeble twitch as the sight, but lays spent against his thigh without filling.

Eddie collapses on top of him, breathing hard, and buries his face in Buck’s neck. Their flaccid cocks are pressed together, wet and sticky, and Buck knows they should clean up before they wind up glued together, but he feels boneless and warm, his every cell singing Eddie’s name.

“So,” Eddie says quietly into Buck’s skin, “that was...”

“Amazing,” Buck breathes. His hand is trailing Eddie’s back of its own accord, but he’s not going to make it stop.

“Worth a repeat performance?” Eddie asks. Buck can feel Eddie’s heartbeat through their shirts.

“Definitely,” Buck replies, “but maybe we should get dinner first.”

Eddie snorts. “I knew you’d be high maintenance.”

“How is dinner high maintenance?” Buck squawks. Eddie lifts his head to look Buck in the eye, a tiny smile on his lips.

“It’s not,” he says, “we can do whatever you want, baby.”

Buck flushes. “Back at you, as long as you keep calling me baby.”

Eddie grins, canines on display, and finally, finally, leans over to seal his lips to Buck’s. Buck thinks it’s a little funny that they did this backwards, but, in all honesty, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
